degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
When Love Takes Over
When Love Takes Over is the thirty-third and thirty-fourth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on February 11, 2011. Summary Adam and Fiona are beginning to connect during Sweetheart Week! Anya is thrilled that her mom is cancer-free and she is lying about her age to date Dr. Chris but it may not end well. Also, Dave meets a new girl Sadie, who he seems to really like, but there's only one obstacle in the way... When Love Takes Over (1) Main Plot It's "Sweetheart Week" at Degrassi. Eli and Adam are still looking for a lead actress for their play because they’re out of ideas. Adam sees Fiona in the hall and his attempts to avoid her fail and she tells him she had to go to her dead aunt's funeral. Adam, feeling bad invites her to try out for the part, which she gets. They decide to meet up at her place and work on their lines together. Adam suggests they start with the kissing scene but before things go any further Adam tells Fiona that he’s a transgender, Fiona is nonplussed as she already knew. Fiona accidentally spills some champagne on Adam and he changes into Declans clothes. Adam decides that it's time to ask Fiona why she really missed his party since the dead Aunt story is pretty weak. Fiona admits she's scared that Adam will find out that she's not perfect and he'll get tired of her. Adam says that will never happen and then they share their first kiss. Sub Plot Anya meets up with Holly J. in the entrance to tell her that she will know if her mom is cancer free or not. Holly J. give her flowers. Later Doctor Chris delivers the good news to Anya and her mother is cancer free and that everything looks great. An elated Anya is so excited that she hugs the doctor. Anya feels bad because she doesn't get to see Doctor Chris anymore. While leaving, Anya notices that he is going to be at Pizza Leslie that night. Anya and Dr. Chris go on a date at Little Miss Steaks and have a great time together. Anya asks Dr. Chris his age, he says he's 25, in return Anya tells him that's she 20 and a half years old. When Holly J. shows up she reminds Anya about her curfew. Holly J. tells Dr. Chris to pay at the counter and therefore ending the date, but not before asking Dr. Chris to check out a mole she has, and Dr. Chris leans forward to give her a kiss. Third Plot Dave sees everyone making out at their locker, and he is tired of Sweetheart Week! So is Sadie who is complaining about swapping spits to him. Dave notices her and introduces himself to her. He musters up all his swag and asks Sadie to The Dot and she accepts! Excited, Dave drags Connor and Wesley over to Sadie’s class so they can check out his new lady. In doing so they also check out that she is about a foot taller than Dave. At The Dot Dave finds that he and Sadie have a lot in common. But when she stands up to get food with him Dave freaks out and tells her to wait at the table while he gets food. Next day when Sadie asks Dave about their upcoming date, he cancels on her and then proceeds to make fun of her in front of Connor and Wesley, not realizing that she can hear him, Sadie gets mad at him. Later Sadie is seen playing basketball when Dave finds her on the court playing with the girls. Sadie is still angry at Dave. Dave tries to reassure and make it up to her for making fun of it. Dave makes a bet with her. If she wins, then they don't go out, but if Dave wins, he gets to go out with her. When Love Takes Over (2) Main Plot After Holly J. tells Adam about Fiona's previous drinking problems, he ignores it, and believes that Fiona loves him without being drunk. When Fiona goes too far with the champagne, he, along with the support of Holly J. and Fiona's mother, takes Fiona to an intervention, where she agrees to go to rehab. Sub Plot Anya's mother convinces Anya to tell her potential boyfriend that she lied about her age, and they agree to talk again in two months, when she turns 18. Third Plot After Sadie overhears Dave talk negatively about her height, she becomes angry, but he overcomes the fear, and makes up with her. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "When Love Takes Over" by David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland. *This episode was aired as a one hour long special containing parts 1 & 2. *For the last portion of this season it will be known as Degrassi: In Too Deep in the USA, while in Canada the title remains Degrassi. *Alexandria Benoit, who plays Sadie Rowland, made her first appearance in this episode as a ninth grader, and also as Dave's new love interest. |-| Gallery= AdamandFionaWLTO.jpg Tumblr lg9q88LOa31qet573.jpg Tumblr lg9q7xY43D1qet573.jpg Tumblr lg9q7oOtg71qet573.jpg When-love-takes-over-pt-1-2.jpg Tumblr lg9q9m5rXg1qet573.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-1-1.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-1-4.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-1-8.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-2.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-8.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-3.jpg when-love-takes-over-pt-2-1.jpg degrassi_when_love_01hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_02hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_03hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_04hr.jpg degrassi_when_love_05hr.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0629.jpg d10_sept13_ss_800.jpg d10_sept-13th_ss_587.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0239.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0345.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0273.jpg d10_sept13_ss_0208.jpg tumblr_lghhynz3ko1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghhziwyaM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi18Aqh11qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi2ltqxB1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi4hAptO1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lghi5fSjfo1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Dly.png Tumblr lgi8oolACr1qf2itro1 500.jpg Tumblr lghikylqbk1qczisoo1 500.png Tumblr lgifpi6G2J1qf5z8ko1 500.jpg Tumblr lgis69qW551qf5z8ko1 400.jpg Tumblr lgisotyeuh1qdgumpo1 500.png degrassi-episode-33-01.jpg degrassi-episode-33-02.jpg degrassi-episode-33-03.jpg degrassi-episode-33-04.jpg degrassi-episode-33-05.jpg degrassi-episode-33-06.jpg degrassi-episode-33-07.jpg degrassi-episode-33-09.jpg degrassi-episode-33-12.jpg degrassi-episode-33-13.jpg degrassi-episode-33-14.jpg degrassi-episode-33-16.jpg degrassi-episode-33-17.jpg degrassi-episode-33-18.jpg degrassi-episode-34-01.jpg degrassi-episode-34-02.jpg degrassi-episode-34-03.jpg degrassi-episode-34-04.jpg degrassi-episode-34-05.jpg degrassi-episode-34-08.jpg degrassi-episode-34-09.jpg axasdfwef.jpg dghgere.jpg egewgreASD.jpg ERYRTSDG.jpg FGSDGSRGASDF.jpg qeqeweqeqwe.jpg qererwersdf.jpg qweqwead.jpg QWEREWRSAF.jpg qwrqwerwr.jpg rthrthrthrth.jpg sadfsdfsdfsfa.jpg werdfdffd.jpg ascascdasdc.jpg ascsdgfg.jpg asdcascsdfsdg.jpg asdcdsgdhf.jpg asdcdsgrgr.jpg asfsadfagr.jpg asgfgerg.jpg hjghjfghjfghj.jpg hjmhmjhjm.jpg qwerwqrsdf.jpg reytreyrey.jpg scdacasgfsg.jpg sdfhsfgdfgdsg.jpg wqerewsfdgdfsg.jpg wqerqwrqwer.jpg 7uoiu.png Iuyhh.png Iouiou.png 89uio.png Iopi.png Iujiuj.png Iouiouio.png Hihijk.png Kujioui.png Uyiiou.png Oijio.png Jojo.png Jkhkj.png Jojij.png Lalall4.png 89uioj.png Grgre5.png Fhyyt4.png Freere.png 5555d.png Iuiuik.jpg Dgrtgrt.jpg Rtyrrdd.jpg Tyfytyui.png |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Katherine Ashby as Pam MacPherson *Riley Gilchrist as Liam Christopoulos *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *(Dave to Sadie): "Us Sweetheart Week haters gotta stick together." *(Anya to Dr. Chris): "You better be worth the wait." *(Adam to Fiona): "Sorry couldn't make it to your party Adam, I had to wash my hair." *Eli: (to Adam and Fiona so he could leave them alone) "Adios." *(Dave to Sadie): (in mocking voice) "Look at me, I'm so in love!" *Eli: (to Adam who is staring at Fiona) "You liiiiiike her." Adam: "Stop it." (Eli mouths "Okay") Eli: "You loooooove her." Adam: "Do not." *Eli: "Officially, I do not support this diva-like behavior...unofficially, up here!" *raises his hand for a high-five* *(Anya to Dr. Chris): "I'm twenty...and a half." *(Fiona to Adam) "I'd rather kiss you than any other guy at school." *Dr. Chris: "Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. MacPherson?" (Anya) "Is it working?" *(Fiona) "You have pretty eyes." (Clare) "Um thanks." (Fiona) "The colour of that shirt does nothing for them." *Eli: "Dude, you need to get her out of here, she's wasted." (Fiona) "It's not nice to whisper." *Adam: "Sorry about Fiona." (Eli) Women are trouble." Clare: "Even me?" Eli: "Especially you!" *Adam: "I want that... what you two have." *Fiona (to Adam): "You look at me like I'm this perfect princess, but I'm not. And once you realize that, you'll get tired of me, everyone does. *(Anya) "Mom, I'm seventeen, you can't really tell me what to do." *(Fiona to Holly J. about Adam): "Make him leave. I never want to see him again." *(Fiona's journal entry that Holly J. gave to Adam): "You've just left, and I can't stop thinking about you. Your face, your voice, your touch...How you listen to me when no one else does; how it's easier to be with you than not. How when we're together, I never want it to end; it'd be easier if I didn't feel this way, 'cause there are a million reasons why we shouldn't work. But even though I know that, I really hope that we will." *(Holly J. to Adam): "I think Fiona's an alcoholic, and you're enabling her." |-| Featured Music= *"Doesn't Matter" by The Deadly Syndrome *"Peacock Dance" by The Smooth Maria *"Just Another Kiss" by Bhodi Jones *"Waiting to Fall" by Andrew Creelman *"I Wish You Love" by Sunflow *"She Hot" by Jinaz |-| Links= *Watch When Love Takes Over (1) on YouTube *Watch When Love Takes Over (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes